Sticks and Stones
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: The full title is 'Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones But Words Will Never Hurt Me, Right...? Wrong. Ash and Misty finally admit their feelings for one another.


"Ash, we have to go see Professor Anna first ****

Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me, right…? Wrong.

By BellaWaterFlower.

Hewo! I was bored, and I can't think of any ideas, so I wrote this. I wasned to make a reality fic. I was thinking about how Ash and Misty might _really _admit their feelings for each other, in the TV show. Short, sweet and shiny. Enjoy… J 

"Ash, we have to go see Professor Anna first!" Misty told him strictly. Professor Oak had rung them and asked if they would go see the young professor. She had some information for him, and a new Pokédex, which she had just fixed up, for Ash. They were travelling through the Rosa forest and were just about to enter the city, when an argument arose between the two young Pokémon trainers.

"No we don't! I just wanna go to the gym quickly and win another badge, then we can go see Anna", Ash retorted.

"Ash why do we always have to do what YOU want?!"

"This is my journey, Misty, in case you've forgotten!"

"So what? Just because it's your journey doesn't mean we should put important things off just so you can go win another badge!"

"Yes it does! Professor Anna isn't gonna go anywhere!"

"Neither is the gym!"

"Misty! Don't be so selfish! All I wanna do is go beat the gym leader, then we can go see Anna."

"But Professor Oak is waiting for you to get back to him! And don't call me selfish when you're the selfish one!"

"Pika, pikachu! [Hey, quit fighting!]" Pikachu tried to interrupt, but it was ignored. It sighed and sat down with Togepi, knowing that this would probably be over soon. 

"I'm sure he can wait an hour!" Ash felt himself get more and more angry after every one of Misty's words. He was letting his anger overpower him, something he rarely did. 

"Ash you are so dumb sometimes! I can't believe I've lasted all this time following you! With your attitude you'll NEVER become a Pokémon Master! The odds are against you enough as it is!"

This was the last straw. It was one thing for her to call him dumb but even worse for her to criticise his abilities as a trainer. 

"For your information Misty, you're the dumb one! And I can't believe I lasted all this time with your whining, complaining and insults! I thought we were friends! But friends don't constantly offer insulting words! If you think I'm gonna get nowhere in life, just look at yourself! At least I have a dream! You're nothing but a scrawny, ugly, selfish little brat!" Ash shot back, and was immediately surprised that he'd said it. He put his hand over his mouth.

Misty felt the impact of his words badly. What had started out as a simple fight had turned into a full-force argument. She felt tears sting her eyes, but refused to let them fall. One thing Misty had promised herself when she was little was that she's never cry for a boy. She held her breath and let everything go.

"I thought we were friends too! But just because we got into a fight doesn't mean you have to call me the meanest things out! I…" but she couldn't continue, and the tears in her eyes began to fall. Ash saw them and felt immediately guilty. She turned and ran from him, back into the dark, eerie forest, which she had been more than happy to just get out of. Ash looked to the floor. 

'_Why did I have to be so mean? Sometimes she gets me so angry…but it was no reason to call her dumb, and tell her she won't get anywhere in life. I have to go after her_', Ash thought. He told Pikachu to stay there with Togepi and look after it. He needed some time alone with Misty to sort things out. Pikachu understood and gave Ash a quick good luck before he ran off to find Misty. 

Misty sat on a chopped down tree branch crying. '_Why does he have to be so mean to me? I know the things I say to him are bad, but he says all the stuff that my sisters used to say to me. It's not fair. I can't prove to anyone that I'm smart, or a worthwile Pokémon trainer. And I thought Ash was different…_' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard rustling behind her. She didn't turn around; she could sense Ash's presence. She wiped her face of tears, not wanting him to see her cry over him. 

"Misty…" Ash started, going over to sit next to her. He sat down and Misty turned the other way. He frowned. Ash was so nervous that he felt sick. What if Misty laughed at him when he told her? He ignored the nauseous feeling and kept going. "Well you don't have to look at me but I'm gonna say this anyway…" 

Misty was still mad at him, but interested into what he was going to say. She didn't say anything, and he began speaking again. "I'm sorry I said all that mean stuff to you Misty. I didn't mean it; I just get so angry when people criticise my training abilities. I let my anger get the better of me, and I'm very sorry. You're not scrawny or ugly, you're far from it", Ash said, not believing he was saying this. _'But I do mean it'_, Ash reassured himself. He was glad Misty wasn't looking at him because he was blushing as red as a tomato. 

Misty was surprised. Had he just called her pretty? She still didn't turn around, but listened more carefully.

"You will get somewhere in life, you're one of the smartest people I know. If it weren't for you, I would never have made it this far. And Brock, of course, but at least _you_ didn't get totally obsessed with every _guy_ we met, like Brock did with girls." 

Misty had to smile at this. He sure had his ways of charming. 

"I hope you can forgive me Misty. I'll be waiting back at the entrance to the city for you." 

Misty heard him get up and begin to walk away. 

"I'm sorry too", she breathed out, trying to make her voice calm. She stood up and walked over to him, trying not to look him in the eyes. 

"I shouldn't have said that you're a bad trainer, we all know it's not true. I just hate it when people insult me. It happened to me all my life, when I was back at home with my sisters. Sometimes I'd rather people punch me than say mean words to me. But…"

Ash nodded, but he could see there was something else troubling her, and he was determined to find out what it was. 

"What is it Mist? You can tell me if you have something on your mind."

Misty nodded. "You see Ash, I…um, I like you…a lot."

A surprised look entered Ash's face, but Misty didn't see it, so she kept going. She knew that if she stopped now she would never get the chance to tell him again. Her face was red with embarrasment, but she had to keep on going.

"I've liked you for what seems like ever. And it's grown stronger through time, I think it could even be turning into…love? When I start fights with you, I don't mean anything. I was just trying to cover up that I liked you because I know you don't feel the same way and…" Misty stopped. She looked up at Ash's face. Tears were starting to create in his eyes. She stepped back, taking this the wrong way, and turned to run. 

"Wait! Misty!" Ash called.

Misty turned back. 

"I like you too, a real _real _lot", Ash said simply. He wasn't nervous anymore. 

Misty raised her eyebrows and ran to him. He hugged her tightly, and promised to never upset her again. 

"You know Ash", Misty said after they'd let go of each other. "It was lucky we had that fight, or this might never have happened."

"I know. I'd been planning to tell you, but I couldn't find the words. Anyway, we have to get to Professor Anna's lab, like I said", he said, smirking.

Misty punched him playfully and he kissed her on the cheek. They then walked back to where Togepi and Pikachu were, in the sunset, together.

Fino (which means 'finish' in Italian, if you didn't know).

There, done. Only took me a day too. Sorry Brock wasn't in it, Brock fans! I mentioned him though… I don't have any ideas for a new fic. I wanna write a really sad one, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! You'll get full credit for the idea. Thankies for your time. Oh, and please visit my website!

Ciao! Luv Sarah.

-animeoz.faithweb.com

'No person is worth your tears, and the one who is won't make you cry.'


End file.
